


After Sunset (Bobby/Trevor Wilson)

by Thegirlfulloffandoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlfulloffandoms/pseuds/Thegirlfulloffandoms
Summary: Sunset curve: gone but not forgottenA poster read flickering in the wind,they were only meant to be off their feet not dead.This is not how it should have gone.If he had got to them quicker,maybe it would be different.What happened after that final curtain?
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Ray Molina/Rose, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Hot Dogs

'Too bad we wasted that on soundcheck thats the tightest we've ever played' Bobby smiles turning to Luke whos eyes are wide with adrenaline from the soundcheck and following him to the edge of the stage.

'Oh wait until tonight man! when this room is filled with record execs' Luke responds his arms out wide imagining the big crowd that'll be seeing them at the show. Well,that would have been seeing them.

Bobby had zoned out by then his eyes focusing on the woman stood at the merch stand,dim light making her glow like an angel, on focusing back in on the conversation when street dogs was mentioned.

'Hey bobby where you going?' Luke sounds amused watching his fellow band mate gravitate towards the merch stand and start introducing himself to the woman behind the table.

'Im good' he says turning to luke with a cheeky wink,he was going to test his charm,he turns to her and begins to speak confidently 'Im a vegetarian,i could never hurt an animal'

While the others talk,he listens to Rose turning to look back at the band once in a while almost in jelousy that the attention wasnt his fully yet.

She even chuckled at Reggie's size beautiful joke.

He could lose his chance.

'Dont you guys need to go get hot dogs?' Bobby says sighing,impatient for his chance to fully talk.

'He had a hamburger for lunch' Luke mutters before leaving with the others.

That was the last Bobby saw from them,one minute they were there,the next they were lay in an ambulance.

This was not what he meant by sweep them off their feet.

He meant just break their leg or something not kill them.

There goes his career.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby struggled after losing his friends,but what if it wasn't an accident?

How else do you react when your band mates pass away the night of your biggest gig?

Well not being able to sleep definetely helps....not.

Bobby spent the rest of that week and many more sleepless,he couldnt exactly go home,where he would most likely be alone,well of course his parents would be there but it wouldnt feel right,they wouldnt understand the pain of it.

He would suck it up in the day,cleaning up the studio for most of it,going through Reggie's clothes,cleaning dust off Alex's drums,humming to songs he found in Luke's journal.The guys would have complained if they had seen him doing all this,especially luke, touch his journal and you were dead.Funny how that worked out.

At night he would sit on luke's sofa,having staring contest with the drum kit watching it closely as if he would see Alex magically appear behind them drumming a nonsense beat and cracking bad jokes.He couldnt get them out of his head,everything just opened wounds.

Even if their ghosts had been watching him,it would have likely brought more comfort than playing his guitar would.

What was he meant to do now they were gone?

Sunset Curve was his everything,and now he was all alone. He felt guilty for not going with them for hot dogs or suggesting somewhere else.

Even listening to the demo would have his eyes watering and heart aching. He missed the brotherhood,he missed his best friends.

They had lived through everything,from bad break ups to bad jokes and bad fashion in the early days.

Everywhere he looked he saw them on the strip,wearing sunglasses so it didnt blind him as much each time he walked pasted the Orphieum,or the hot dog alleyway, reminders of what he caused.

Sunset's manager tried to keep in contact,offering interviews and oppurtunities to show off the legacy he was part of,to make something new for himself but he wasnt fussed.

There was only one man who could help him cope,to reconnect and rearrange his haunted brain.

Caleb had to know how to help him right?


	3. The complexity of a degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb covington the king of the deal,he has souls to steal but bobby's friends dying wasn't part of his done deal. Did caleb take it too far?

The doors to the Hollywood Ghost Club were always a magnificent sight at night,stamped with a glittering gold logo that could be seen from all around,shining as if it were a light house tempting boats to shore.A beacon for the hopeless and a place for the hopeful.

Bobby has been both,coming to caleb with the hopes of a solution to his lonliness,he was close with sunset curve,friendly close,but not brotherly close as Alex,Reggie and Luke were,they were joined at the hip leaving Bobby on outside at times.

On stage he would watch them and feel a disconnect,he wanted to be part of the action,part of the family.To finally feel part of something.

It went further than he wanted it to,he didnt want to kill them,although it was convient to the plan,Bobby wasnt the evil type,a simple cold or something that would stop them playing for a bit would have done enough. I guess thats what happens when you play with life and death,things always go wrong.

Bobby was hopeless now so caleb was the only person he could talk to especially with it being about ghosts,anyone else would think him crazy.

'Caleb?' Bobby shouts as he walks into the club,unusually quiet for a friday,although bobby couldnt really see ghosts,which may explain why it looked like a simple dinner service to a lifer.

'Bobby!' A voice talks softly from behind him causing him to jump a little out of shock.

'you almost sent me to the afterlife there' Bobby laughs nervously wringing his hands together.

'what can i do for you my dear boy? another favour or just a drink?' Caleb asks with a wide smile,always a charmer was caleb.

'um so,its about the last favour,i wanted the guys dealt with but not in the death way' he mutters awkwardly

'oh yes! sunset swerve was it? not my most elaborate disposal however i think it worked perfectly' Caleb sits down as he continues to talk,the smile not leaving his face other than to drink from the glass that just poofed on the table beside him.

'sunset curve actually....thats what im here for actually,is there a way to-' Bobby begins to ramble out but is interrupted by a sigh from caleb.

'reverse it?' He raises an eyebrow with intrigue 'unfortunately no there isn't,once the soul has left a vessel,it can reposess but only if the body is still there,and the soul is close to it,they have most likely moved on already'

Bobby's head falls into his hands.

'There are other options though,amending the deal if it is needed however the cosequences aren't exactly-' He begins to say intterupted by a now hopeful bobby.

'What amendments can be made?' Bobby asks his eyes wide with naive hope and optimism.

"If your little friends somehow end up back here on this plain,which is unlikely since they were so young,no time for unfinished business to occur,they will have a place at the Hollywood Ghost Club,able to play music again just like they dreamed,however there's one tiny downside' Caleb says leaning forward as he talks to the young man sat opposite.

"What is it? it can't be that bad can it?" Bobby asks practically ready to launch over the table with excitement at the chance of bringing his band back.

"You will be unable to interact with them....ever again,even if they come to you,you will have to forget them,continue living this new life of fame and fortune,use their songs if you must to keep you at the top." Caleb says calmly,sitting back and tapping his fingers on the table waiting for his reaction.

Bobby doesnt think twice before responding a resounding "ill take the deal" with Caleb's reassurance of them likely not coming back,it was the best option he could get for now.

"The deal is sealed then" Caleb says clasping his hands together with delight,a delicate scroll of paper appearing before bobby "But Remember my dear boy,you sold your soul for this,you break this deal and you will lose everything"

"I'm willing to take that chance if it means saving them from the darkness" Bobby signs the paper and the deal is complete.

Caleb nods with a mischievious smirk before poofing out leaving a small cursive written card in the spot where he hands had rested.

Oh the sweet solace of a hopeless soul,dont forget our deal

Covington


	4. I only light up when camera are flashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with Caleb,Bobby begins to put on a brave face in front of his new found fame and the media,his crime unknown to them,only known as a fresh face of the rock scene by many.  
> Trevor Wilson is now taking centre stage.

After the meeting with Caleb,everything seemed to shift,the funerals were a blur,same suit different family,only seeming to shed a tear around the guys family members,other than that he was pretty much numb. The press labelled him Selfish,void of emotion,stuck so far up his own backside that he could see the sun through his nose.

The deal seemed to take away all responsibility,all consequence from his world,he was just a shell,only cracking a smile when he had to,nodding yes and no at the right moments.

Shoots seemed to become a daily thing,ready for his big debut,not as Bobby wilson,the boy who lost his band,but Trevor Wilson,rockstar and stuck up icon who couldn't care less for anyone but himself.

He took all the pain and locked it away,still living in the garage,wishing the guys would randomly appear to comfort him knowing most likely they were halfway around the atmosphere by then.

'And hold it right there!' A voice breaking through his thoughts,the shoot director walking over and lifting his chin up for the next pose 'there we go'

Flash

'Now move your arm just a little to the left....perfect Robert' Flash 'and stand up for me excellent'

Next outfit,the scurrying of stylists,pulling at his hair,powder splattered on his skin,a smile on his face as he conversed with them,but his brain just vacant behind the facade he put up.

Click,flash,bang,click,flash,bang.

'Thats a wrap! great working with you Robert'

Off to the next event.

'So Bobby how was that? the photos look amazing' His manager sat beside him as they drove down the boulevard,on that cool morning in January,it had been only a month since the accident but the world moved quickly in LA.

'Tony its Not bobby' Bobby responds adjusting his sunglasses,hiding the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep the night before.

'Well thats all i know you as,its what that Covington creep said it was' Tony Shrugs typing out a message on his phone.

'Trevor Wilson Bobby is Gone,its Trevor now' The boy says bluntly looking out the window as they drive past the fated theatre where it all went wrong.

'I'll let the studio know,you know you need to brighten up a bit,this is a big moment for you son,you have the potential to be a star,this is your chance' Tony says making a grabbing motion to him 'Grab the oppurtunity by the horns and run with it'

'Of course' Trevor responds cracking a little smile but it falters to a frown 'problem is i have no music yet,what do i talk about?'

'Well likely they will ask about Sunset Curve,and the accident so if it gets too much just respond with no comment and they should just move onto the next question also what about those songs from sunset Swerve,they'll be a hit! ' Tony smiles a little without looking up from his phone which begins to ring as soon as he finishes talking.

Bobby slips back into his day dreaming.

'We are going to be legends!' Luke's voice rings in his head as he sees the world go by.

'we will have the house and all,so how did you write the greatest song in the universe?' Reggie's voice joins luke's circling Bobby's thoughts until they arrive at the studio.

Today was the beginning of a whole new life for him.Who knew it was about to all spin out of control?

Deep breath,open the door,smile and wave.

Trevor Wilson steps out of the limo waving slowly,a wide smile on his face,flashing lights blinding and bright.

Welcome to the new age.


	5. The band that almost was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's interview is going well until a question creeps up that he wasn't expecting.  
> Did he cause their deaths?

'So Trevor, it's lovely to have you on the show' The tv host says with a warm smile, a hand outstretched for Bobby to shake.

'It's a pleasure, not that I had much else going on' Trevor smiles a little shaking his hand, earning him a look from tony which caused him to smile wider to avoid any trouble.

'Oh, I am sure that's not true!' The interviewer looks amused sitting back in his leather chair, his hands clasping cards filled with questions, with a colourful logo stuck on the back.

'Well, not entirely, the past few weeks have been a blur with shoots and everything else in-between' Trevor responds quickly, trying not to let anything else slip out.

'Oh yes, of course, a very busy time for a new young star, so where did your love of music start?' The host says making eye contact with Trevor, his eyes burning into his soul as he talked.

The questions began to drone on after a while, simple things about his personal life, shoots and of course his potential new music.

One question in particular though cracked the cool mask he had put up.

'So sunset curve, what a tragedy, there has been a lot of speculation about what happened' The host begins to say, Trevor's serious facade cracking with every word, his smile becoming a frown, his heart in his throat as he listened.

The sound of sirens blaring in his ears, his own words haunting him, the sight of it all, a tear falling from his eye as he began to think of a quick response.

'Did you have some kind of involvement?' The host finishes the question looking unfazed by the nature of what he just asked.

'I-' Trevor thinks for a moment and takes a deep breath before answering 'Why would anyone think that? Alex, Reg and Luke were my three best friends, all that I had, why would I want to kill them?' He responds teary-eyed trying to compose himself, its the first time he had cried in front of anyone for months.

'Possibly to get ahead? or for fame? no one knows the full story' The interviewer, trying to push forward, says with a calm manner as he hands a box of tissues to Trevor while the young man sits opposite him, his hands shaking trying to process what was asked.

Bobby just looks at the host in shock and mild confusion, why would you be so calm about something so serious?

'Let us move on to the next question' The host smiles fakely, flicking cards to find something to soften the blow.

This was not going to be the interview bobby hoped it would be.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He felt everything, it's all he could think about, their faces, their words, the hope ripped away from them because of a stupid food stand.

He needed to clear his head, he needed to get it all out, not to Caleb, he would only make the ache worse.

Bobby hadn't seen the guys' parents since the funeral, he felt too guilty about what happened, but something had stirred within him that he needed to see Mitch and Emily, everything was good at the funeral at first, until Emily burst into tears and began screaming at bobby as he tried to apologise for what happened.

'YOU GOT MY SON INTO THIS MESS!' She had screamed as mitch pulled her back, with Bobby stood looking down guiltily as she continued to hit him with painful words over and over again until Mitch managed to convince her to go home.

Bobby reached for the door handle, then reached up to the bell, but as he did her words echoed in his head, his finger on the button ready to press it.

'Don't try and grovel, it gets you nowhere'

He sighs, dropping his hand and walking away, seeing the curtains flicker a little out of the corner of his eye, Emily stood by the window watching him go, her hand waving a little with a sympathetic look on her face.

It wasn't worth it. She had been through enough in his eyes.

There was only one other person who would likely listen, an old friend from that night.

Rose.

The woman from the merch stand.


	6. You aren't the villian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for bobby to meet an old friend,because boy did his soul need it.

'hey can I-' Rose looked up and looked a little stunned 'Bobby?'

'It's been a while hasn't it?' Bobby says standing a little awkward in front of the door playing with his hands.

They hadn't seen each other in months,he didn't want to be a burden on his best friend,as he felt he had done in the time after the guys passed.

'You could say that' Rose smiles a little moving to the side 'do you want to come in?'

'it wouldn't hurt to do so' Bobby says nodding a little at her walking into the house,and flopping onto the sofa.

It felt both unfamilar and comforting to be back here,where him,Rose and her boyfriend Ray would watch films and talk for hours about nothing and everything until early hours of the morning. Rose's voice interrupts his thoughts.

'Cola is still good right?' She asks from the kitchen,holding a glass bottle of soda up in her hand,popping her head out from behind the yellowed fridge door.

'Always good' Bobby smiles,feeling a little guilty as he slips back into his thoughts until she walks in with a glass and the bottle placing it on the coffee table in front of him pulling him out of his own thoughts again.

'So what brings you back here Mr Wilson' she looks amused at him,using the old nickname she would use when joking with him.

'Well no doubt you saw the interview' Bobby sighs shaking his head a little.

'Bobby,i barely watch it,why what happened?' Rose sits down beside him facing to look at his worried expression.

'A bad interview,some snarky tv show host,he asked about-' He begins to talk but rose cuts him off with a tut.

'He asked about the boys didn't he?' She says a sympathetic look falling upon her face as Bobby nods,a look of pain in his eyes at the mention of them.

She wraps her arms around him pulling him into a comforting hug.

'They tried to say i hurt them Rose,that i was the one who killed them' Bobby's voice shakes a little as he speaks,everything he had bottled up for so long finally rising to the surface.

'They don't know you the way i do' Rose says circling her hand on his back as he cries.

'the boy who cared for everyone even if it meant he could be at risk,the boy who let his three best friends live in his garage because their homes didn't feel like home anymore' She says comforting him with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

'that doesn't make me good though' He mumbles against her shoulder 'i could have saved them'

Rose pulls back a little placing both hands on Bobby's shoulders and lifts his chin with her finger.

'You aren't the villian Bobby,you never were and you never will be,you didn't know what was going to happen until after it happened, they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time' She says her voice gentle as she talks.

'but-' He tries to protest but Rose stops him.

'Bobby people are ignorant,the world is cruel,but i promise you it will die down quicker than you can write a full song,they'll find something new to gossip about' She smiles leaning in and kissing his cheek.

'are you sure?' Bobby asks sniffling a little as he wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his leather jacket.

'I promise you Bobby' Rose hugs him again smiling with relief as he relaxes into the embrace 'no matter what happens,the world may move on but their legacy will live forever,through you,through me and Ray,you're gonna make it big someday and i just know the boys will be looking down on you with the proudest grins,thats our best friend they'll say'

'Rose how did you get so good at this comforting stuff? i need it in a bottle' Bobby laughs a little.

'Natural gift i guess' She shrugs sitting back beside him.

They hadn't notice the front door open,so when a third voice spoke the both of the jumped slightly.

'She always knows what to say' Ray says walking into the living room carrier bags in hand.

'You come to stay?' he asks bobby,a warm smile on his face.

'Ray you can't sneak in like that!' Rose says walking over to her boyfriend pecking him lightly on the cheek.

'I'm sorry i didn't want to interrupt the heart to heart!' He protest a little with a shrug before turning to Bobby.

'It's alright,i just needed some reassurance,and Rose was the first person i could think of' He says standing up and brushing off his outfit.

'Bobby' Ray says walking towards him 'it's fine if you want to,we could have a night just like in the old days hm?'

'Thats actually not a bad idea' Rose smiles at Bobby leaning against the wall 'What about a photo shoot for the new Mr celebrity hm?' She jokes with a raised eyebrow.

Bobby looks down shaking his head a smile creeping on his face.

Ray smiles at him 'theres that michievous smiled friend of mine' he says nudging his shoulder.

'You two got me,im always down if you two are involved' Bobby chuckles a little.

'first we gotta get all this sorted out' Rose looks down at the bags by her feet.

'Yesssss Rose' Bobby and Ray say sarcastically before bursting into laughter as rose crossed her arms before picking up the bags and carrying them to the kitchen.

The gang is back.


	7. Haunted Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought he had escaped the nightmare,sadly that isn't the case.

Bobby slept on rose's sofa,a welcome change to the slightly creaky one in the garage,he didn't worry about his manager berating him the next morning because he didn't tell him where he was,or the fact that he was far away from his place of comfort,between boxes of flannel shirts,melodic instruments and the memories that kept him safe every evening.

It was the first time in months he had felt peaceful,he had felt loved and protected,his best friends just in the other room fast asleep,him,Rose and Ray had become the three muskateers after the Orphieum,even when bobby strayed to become a big rockstar,they would always be there waiting for him,bobby cared for everyone,and sometimes forgot he needed the care in return.

Rose and Ray were his home after the boys died,and he hoped it would always stay that way.

Its a shame his peaceful dreaming was interrupted,by a memory he had buried deep down,in the hopes it would never resurface.

He was at the theatre again,talking rose as she folded merchandise on the table before her,listening to him talk passionately the band,gushing about how big this gig was going to be for them.

When he saw his best friends return,he just turned to them with a smile and waved them off only muttering a few words to them,unaware they would likely be his last towards them.

'We go on in half an hour so don't take forever' Bobby had joked beforehand,turning back to talk to rose as his friends headed up stairs.

He shifted around on the sofa a little,sensing things were going down hill from here.

If only he had gone up with them,if only he had got food with them instead of flirting with a girl he likely wouldn't have seen again.

Alex,Luke and Reggie had laughed at the joke before dissappearing to the green room to hang out,where bobby had planned to join them just before the show.

Time seemed to slow down after that,the boys never came back down the stairs,bobby went up stairs with rose in tow behind him,concern on his face,the usual laughter there should have been in the air was missing,something wasn't right.

Bobby fell to the floor when he saw them,he rushed over to them,shaking their shoulders,Alex's jacket was loose on his shoulders,Alex's hat on the floor in his hand and Reggie,not Reggie,anyone but his best friend.

Reggie lay there,his hair drooping,his jacket wrapped around his front,his skin cold to the touch,hot dogs lay on the floor beside the trio.

Bobby sat there muttering to himself 'no no this was our big night,no this isn't right'

Rose was already on the phone to paramedics as bobby broke down,his arms hugging himself for comfort.

The last thing he remembered was being dragged out of the room by Rose,kicking and screaming for someone to help them,knowing in his heart it was too late.

A voice pierced his thoughts

'Bobby? Bobby! wake up!' Rose was knelt in front of him shaking his shoulder lightly.

'Is he alright? should i get some water?' Ray could be heard faintly in the background as bobby jolted up from the sofa,tears streaming down his face,his white t-shirt clinging to him with sweat.

'The guys where are they? are they okay?' He blurted out frantically looking around for them before rose place her hands on his shoulders.

'Bobby for now just breathe,in for 3 seconds and out for 3 seconds okay? just like we practiced,Ray get him a glass of water'

'But the guys! are they safe? please tell me they are' he continues to ramble,shaking under rose's grasp.

'Bobby,sweetheart you had a nightmare,they aren't here,you aren't at the theatre' Rose says comfortingly sitting beside him on the sofa and hugging him carefully as not to freak him out more.

Ray joins them a few minutes later with a glass in hand.

'Oh' Bobby mutters out,pain in his eyes,he thought he had finally escaped that awful night but it seemed not.

'You're safe Bobby,theres no need to fear' Ray sat on the other side of him taking his hand and facing him.

'I could have saved them' He says teary eyed as he hugs Rose 'if i had just got to them quicker we could have saved them.'

'i know,but we can't reverse time,it was an accident and it could have been anyone' She says hugging him close rocking him a little.

Bobby felt his heart ache,it wasn't just any accident,his deal with caleb springing to mind.

'We can't go back we can only go forward,live the legacy they never got the chance to have' Ray chips in,rubbing his back before joining the hug.

'i don't know where i would be without you two' Bobby smiles a little hugging them both,still crying.

This was just one of many bad nights,but with the right people,the pain can be bearable.


	8. time flies when your losing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby could have stayed with rose and ray forever,just doing mini photo shoots and having late night conversations about the politics of the casette tape and squirrels being a nightmare animal but sadly the world doesn't wait for a rockstar on the rise.

'Glad you finally decided to join us' His manager sighed with a glare in his eyes directed towards his promising young star, who had seemingly gone missing for 2 weeks with no contact with anyone but his best friends.

'I'm sorry I needed some time to clear my head' was Bobby's response guilt immediately filling his bloodstream as he spoke, eyes down at his shoes as Tony lectured him about the potential risks of being caught slacking and how it would destroy his career before it had even begun.

After a while, Bobby began to shift around in the leather backseat of the Mercedes, annoyance pulsing beneath his stone-faced expression, it was the first time he had ever heard Tony talk down to him, he had told him what to do of course because that was part of the deal, but this was just ridiculous, it felt like listening to luke's parents when they lectured him about curfews or when he heard Alex's dad shouting at him because he caught him dancing to a song on the radio.

Before he knew it he was shouting at Tony with a fire in his eyes, the driver quickly pulling up his divider window so he didn't disturb them in the heat of their anger,

'I came into this deal to make music, I came into this deal to help my friends have a legacy, I didn't come into this deal to be berated by a man who hasn't had a hit record since he was a one-hit-wonder in 1986' Bobby snaps at him 'a man who thinks he can control the life of a 17-year-old singer who has nothing much else other than some busted cassettes from an unlucky gig and two friends who make his whole life worth living'

Tony just sits opposite him, calm and composed before smirking as soon as he hears Bobby take a simple breath as if he was about to continue his tirade.  
'That's the kind of spirit we need Trevor, Bobby was a broken soul who lost his friends, but you aren't Bobby remember?' Tony leans forward his hands clasped together on his crossed leg.

'Im Trevor Wilson' Bobby sighs as if something clicks in his brain, such a simple phrase, with the ability to change everything, a trick that Caleb had lent to Tony in case his broken little musician acted out.

'Yes you are, now my boy we have quite the schedule today, recording these wonderful sunset curve songs,im thinking we do long weekend and then possibly start on Crooked teeth, your little friends had a real talent for writing that is for certain' Tony says proudly, opening up his diary, and scribbling something in it.

Trevor leans forward at the mention of sunset curve ready to jump forward and attack tony but quickly thinking against it believing it would only get him in trouble as if his outburst hadn't done enough harm already. Instead, he sat back in his seat, confusion falling over his face 'Crooked Teeth? I'm not sure I should record that one, it wasn't mine but also it's not exactly, the nicest song ever, Luke wrote it about Reggie after an argument and I couldn't be shown as hating my own best friend'

'It will be fine, in public memory, it's as if Sunset Curve didn't exist now so you should be very safe, you were a small band barely out of the club scene' Tony remarks seeing Trevor's eyes fill with anger as he says the final part.

'Maybe' is all Trevor mutters in response, pulling out his sunglasses from his pocket to put them on, something stops him though,  
along with the glasses, there is what looks like a small wooden Dahlia painted with bright purple paint, he smiles, Rose must have slipped it in his jacket without him noticing.

'No matter what I'll always be by your side' Rose's words echo around his mind as he smiles, leaning against the car window, the dahlia clasped tight in his hand.

'Rose'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others however i hope you enjoy it just as much! thank you for everyone's support on this fic,i was a little worried it wouldn't go down as well but im so glad it has,thank you to the jatp discord and the corner gang for keeping me inspired and encouraging me to keep writing x i love ya'll so much


	9. long weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'what would they think if they saw me right now?'

It had been a few weeks now since he finished recording the demo, the demo that he and the guys had worked on for so long, the demo that Luke believed would guarantee then a deal, a tour and a manager, the demo where they poured all the passion, where they jammed till 3 am surviving off pop tarts and adrenaline to make sure everything was perfect.

What would they think about him using those songs for his gain, he would credit them of course, but it would be his name on that album cover, Trevor Wilson: the curve of the sun, the debut album from a to-be rockstar, still hung up on his life before he lost his three best friends in the world, and everything went cold like the height of December. 

Bobby sat in the attic of the garage lay back looking up at the wooden beams on the ceiling on one of the many bean bags that lay scattered across the platform floor, his hands clasped behind his head as he let his thoughts take over once again, daydreaming of better days with the best people, Rose and Ray were great but they weren't his brothers, his inspiration, his family. They had each other, he just felt like a clunky third wheel on their happy relationship carriage.

What would luke say seeing him being so mopey? most likely tell him to write down how he felt, put the pain and passion into music and turn it into priceless gold for the world to see and find comfort in, even with the demo songs, Luke would have probably been happy the music was getting out there, 'We can connect with people all over, they can hear our music and feel like the world is good even if it's for a few moments in their day ', Luke was always the optimistic one of the band, especially when doubled up with Reggie.

Reggie would have likely pulled Bobby up from the bean bag and tried to dance with him, spinning them around until they felt like they could feel the world spinning backwards. He always knew how to cheer him up, even if his methods were a little odd at times.

Alex was a little more helpful, he would sit next to bobby and tell him to ramble out his feelings, no matter how silly they may have sounded, Alex knew how it felt to feel lost in your thoughts, he would rather sit with Bobby and converse about their speeding brains than see his best friend bottle it all up and then explode at the worst moment, that was not an ideal situation for any of them.

They deserved better than just their names in the album, they deserved the whole world, he was realising at that moment, that they helped him as much as he helped them, they had all relied on each other as bees rely on flowers, they kept each other in check, they cared for one another more than they believed would when they met that first day of high school.

He had closed his eyes at some point during the staring competition with the ceiling, only when he heard a familiar voice did his eyes shoot open, and his body jolts up to look around for where it came from.

'Don't blame yourself, Bobby, you did your best' it felt as if Reggie was sat right next to him as he sat back down, the faint sensation of a hand on his arm, and a voice brushing his ear. 

'Bobby?' Rose's voice echoed through the garage a few moments later while he sat pondering in the attic, confused, thinking Reggie had been beside him.

'Up here' He managed to call out carefully trying to compose himself.

With a creak of a ladder and the shuffling of unopened cards and envelopes, Rose had filled the space beside him.

'Daydreaming again?' Rose spoke softly, a smile on her face as she shook the container of butter cookies she held in her hand.

'I think I made a mistake recording those songs' Bobby sighed

'There are no mistakes in music Robert, only magic' Rose responded shaking her head.

A feeling seemed to wash over him, something was in the air, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up at the sensation.

The payment was soon to be due. His fame was about to become the price.


	10. the past is a burden we bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'the past is a burden we must bear in order to move towards the future'

'So, Trevor, how is that little career of yours going?' Caleb sat opposite him on one of the many fine tables at the Hollywood ghost club, one leg crossed over the other his composure seemingly calm since it was early afternoon and rehearsals had been complete for the day with dancers.

'It's going pretty good,we-i recorded some songs and we plan to have them out soon hopefully' Bobby smiles taking a sip from his drink, just cola and ice, his mind a little speedy after a rough nights sleep the night before.

'Well, that is a pleasure to hear, to hear you are finally healing from the guilt and the pain' Caleb nods to him, pulling out a file and beginning to file his nails as he listens to bobby talk, intrigued at what the boys answer would be.

'Not exactly, I was thinking of paying tribute to them, just somewhere in the small print, simple things, I thought about them last night and it feels wrong to completely cut them out of the picture' Bobby responded taking another sip from his glass. 'Now Trevor, we spoke about this,im afraid it is part of the deal we made that there is to be no speak or mention of your friends from now on' Caleb gives him a stern look as he leans forward, he had been fair with him, let him cry his heart out to rose and reminisce, however, I felt by now that Trevor should have fully emerged, not bobby still lounging around as if he was a normal client.

'Caleb, I can't just forget about them! they were my family, my brothers...I loved them, I can't escape them, not that I want to, but all I hear is their screams in my mind anytime I close my eyes, Reggie's face just frozen in hurt' Bobby's eyes wide with shock at Caleb's composed nature as he spoke about his friends and the fateful night he lost them.

'Yes the pain may be a burden we must bear to keep moving forward, however, life moves on you know that, the world doesn't stop because a band on the edge of stardom died from some hot dogs. There has to be a time where you have your own life Trevor' Caleb looks at him a sympathetic smile on his face 'i cannot imagine the pain, however, I do know that you will one day understand that life is never simple'

'I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have even pondered the thought of hurting them for the sake of 5 minutes of fame' Bobby says his voice cracking as he begins to cry softly.

'I own them, Trevor, you remember that don't you?' Caleb says handing him a tissue from his waistcoat pocket 'if anything happens, I will let them know that you cared for them, tell them to come and find you? if that will bring you comfort of course'

Bobby sighs, he knows Caleb is right, and he trusts him too much to disagree, after all, he had given Trevor all he ever wanted with a click of a finger, the house and the connections and the new friends he couldn't bear to live without, he was now 18, his birthday had just passed, he wasn't going to throw it all away because of a moment of weakness, was he? his whole life was ahead of him.

'It is settled' Caleb places a hand over Bobby's, 'One day you will look back fondly on this, you'll be happy about the sacrifices you made, for one to reach the stars, many just have to fall away, 'Stars may fade and the people we love may die, however, we can look up at the sky and see them fly' 

'i guess you're right' Bobby finished his drink and walked out of the club, his eyes filled with tears and a hole in his heart, swearing to never enter the forsaken club again, knowing it would only bring him sorrow and a taste of bitter reality.


	11. Light a fire in my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'are you really going to give up the gold for grit of the earth?'

'Tony, we need to talk' Bobby stormed into the studio where his manager had been not so patiently waiting for him to finally make an entrance 'Wilson where the hell have you been? you're two hours late' Tony shoots him a glare, as if to say, you've got a lot of nerve,' I'm not releasing the album yet' Bobby snaps back at him with a new confidence that seemed to have been bubbling for the last few days under the surface, 'Not until we can get the boys names on it, doesn't have to be on the front cover but at least credit the songs to them or put a tribute to them in the lyric booklet' Bobby continues, a little breathless having just run down 3 blocks to get to the studio from the garage.

'Trevor, you must be joking, we've already sent off the proofs for the cover and the damn thing comes out in less than a month!' Tony says waving his arms in the air, his eyes wide 'do you have any idea how much money we could lose if we do that?!' 

'I don't care about the money, I will do it myself if needed, Rose has said she doesn't mind creating artwork and Ray said he could easily do photos-' Bobby gives him a look of desperation as he begins to ramble but he's quickly cut off swiftly by Tony who is now slowly walking towards him 'no one would buy it though would they?' Bobby is now face to face with Tony who's breath smells like nicotine and stale coffee, his own eyes a little wide as he listens to him talk 'not when it looks like a group of teenagers have made an art project in high school hm? think about what happened the last time you relied on your friends?' Tony now grips his collar, his face mildly irritated in its expression 'go on tell me what happened Wilson?'

'Tony' is all Bobby can stumble out, visibly shaking a little 'go on Wilson tell me what happened?' Tony persists, tapping his foot as he waits for a response from the young musician before him, 'They died' Bobby hangs his head as tony steps away finally satisfied with the answer given sitting back down in one of the leather seats positioned in front of the desk.

Bobby doesn't move for a few moments, hoping the storm in his brain would settle by the time he sat down on the plush sofa in the corner of the room just as the recording assistant entered the room with two coffees, one for him, one for Tony who was focused on a phone call mumbling expletives as he spoke, giving Bobby enough time to form what he would say next into a coherent collection of words in the hopes him storming in hadn't been a waste of energy and confidence.

'I'll quit then' Bobby spoke three simple words after about half an hour of tense silence, three words that could either break everything or patch it up, 'Excuse me?' Tony turned around a sour look on his face, 'where the hell will you go? no one will accept the cut off of a failed boyband who died eating hot dogs Ha that's if they even remember you'

Bobby stands up shoving his hands in his pockets, his face blank as he talks, masking his shaking hands and the anxiety behind his eyes, repeating the same three words 'I'll quit then' He walks towards Tony focused on not tripping up, knowing if he even missed a step it would be over. 'you have some Nerve Trevor you know that? ready to give up Gold for some grit of the earth? don't be so ridiculous!' Tony smirks putting his leg out, not looking up from his phone until he hears the thud and a gasp of Bobby tripping and hitting the sleek wooden floor of the room, 'you really must be a lot more naive and dumb than I thought' Tony leans down to him lifting his chin roughly with his hand 'You are my musician Trevor Wilson, and not even your little confident walk or little friends are going to change that, you signed a record deal and I intend to keep you on that deal kapeesh?'

Before he knows it, there's cold air hitting his face and his feet are aching, he's running around the streets of LA, not because he wants to keep fit but as an escape, his first instinct was to stay and fight it out but he had learnt better than that, it was better to run from danger than getting caught in it, after at least half an hour he's on his knees at the end of the street, tears streaming down his face, his muscles burning, his feet aching, his breath heavy, his thoughts rushing through his head like a bullet train, over the last year he had lost everything, he lost his brothers because they could only afford to eat street dogs and he wasn't able to get to them in time, he lost his control on everything, heading blindly into a deal without reading the small print at the bottom, just signing it and moving on, what was going to happen next? was he going to lose his best friends as well, Rose and Ray, if he stayed in the deal? it wasn't unlikely, he adored music but not when it was like this, when it was forced through his veins and haunting his every thought, if he fails its the end of the world was the way Tony always made it seem, he could feel his love for it slipping away bit by bit. 

He wanted to scream and shout and break things and destroy everything he had built and start again from the ashes, bottling all this up hadn't been healthy and it was starting to show.

He jolts up a little when he feels a hand on his shoulder, looking up with red teary eyes, to see Rose with Ray running up behind her with a tray of coffee, they must have been on their way to a shoot, 'Bobby?' Rose crouched down in front of him, scanning him for wounds or injuries, concerned eyes and gentle touches making sure he was alright 'i thought you were recording today? why are you out here?'

'i ran out, Tony he-' Bobby can't get his words out just falling against rose's chest as she wraps her arms around him holding him close 'Sh it's okay, let's get you home first then we'll talk okay?' Rose speaks gently sitting there with him for a few moments and then standing up with him, his legs shaking like he was a newborn fawn.

'the car isn't too far from here, ill cancel the next shoot, it's only a shoot for some ice cream so it can wait' Ray smiles walking alongside them before patting Bobby gently on the shoulder 'You're going to be okay Buddy I promise'.

At that moment, it was like the universe felt sorry for him, making it perfect timing for his two best friends to come around the corner and save his soul yet again.  
It was going to be a long road ahead.


	12. set in stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'i will always be beside you,even when you aren't occupying my view'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello legends! just wanna warn yall this is kind of a heavy chapter so get your tissues.  
> thank you for the support on this book so far! i really appreciate it <3

He hadn't been back here since the funeral, he hated facing reality, facing up to what happened that night, how everything crashed and burned before the fire could even be lit with a small match, he felt closer to the guys in their old studio anyway, like they had left an imprint on its four walls, just warmth and memories radiating every time he closed his eyes to sleep or to think about his next move of action.

Bobby would have refused to visit their graves as he had many days, flopping back onto the sofa, particles of dust filling the air as he did and rolling over to try and get some extra shut-eye to push the ridiculous idea to the farthest dark corner of his brain in the hopes it dissolves away if ignored for long enough, but he felt drawn to visit this particular day, as if something was telling him to, maybe the late-night talks over whatever bad programming had filtered out through the tv of Rose and Ray's living room, talking about the old times to try and calm the air after the tony incident a few weeks before, to try and get Bobby to realise that he had a right to walk out, that he is entitled to take his career on for himself because he was his dream to be a musician after all, not just the boys dream to do so.

As much as he hated admitting there was truth in the words and the thoughts exchanged a few nights before, he knew they were right, he had to face the music sometime, he had to face up to what happened, not run away from it, from the smiles and the laughter exchanged in the dingy backrooms of LA clubs and the dusty store cupboards of the local library where they would rush to practice their songs among wads of plain paper and sellotape before the show, to the tears shed when reality would hit them when they least expected it when Reggie arrived at his garage door in the early hours when he couldn't stand one more minute sat in the noisy four walls of his parents home or when Alex came out to them terrified that they would kick him out of the band because he was Gay, the first heartbreaks and the cheers of glory whenever they booked a gig even if it was some child's backyard birthday party. 

He couldn't run from the good and the wholesome just because it was intertwined so tightly with the bad and ugly, he grabbed his black leather jacket from the hook on the door of his friend's spare room, pulling it on not forgetting to drape his lion necklace around his neck, the one the boys saved up for and gifted to him on his 16th birthday, the boys always said he was the bravest one even though he rarely felt like it, he would need it today though, if he was going to finally start to face the world for what it was. Bobby then slipped on his black boots, which seemed to shine in the morning light seeping through the cream bedroom curtains, and headed out the front door, the lock ringing out a satisfying click as it shuts.

there was a stir in the apartment once the door clicked, Rose seemed to be awoken by a mumbling Ray who was half asleep, his arms draped lazily over his girlfriend, 'Where's he going this early?', she responded with a nuzzle against his chest 'being the bravest of them all

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked through the gates, a bag swinging at his side, he had never bought flowers before so wasn't sure what kind you get for the resting place of your best friends so he instead chose a flower that made him think of them the most, with some help from Rose explaining the meanings of some of them a few nights ago when he posed the seemingly random question to her more than happy to help. 

Each step he took felt heavy, his brain shouting for him to turn around, and head back home and forgetting about it, but he pushed through, he had to do this and it had to do it now or he may never get the chance for closure, the chance to explain, and the chance to move on, the regret and guilt had haunted him for too long, he needed to talk to them, even if it was technically just sitting in front of their graves talking to himself as if they were sat in front of him listening intently.

Alex and Reggie's stones sat on either side of Luke's, whos gravestone was pristine and decorated with fresh flowers and assorted cards compared to Reggie's slight grubby one where dying flowers sat limp looking as if they hadn't been replaced in a while.....and Alex's, his grave bare of flowers but littered with crosses and rosaries as if his family hoped to save him from his 'sins' even after death, Bobby fell to his knees before them, his head bowed staring at the dew dropped emerald grass beneath him, placing the bag carefully by his side as he took a moment to take it all in.

'I'm sorry it took me so long to visit, the world moves quickly these days, it's like looking into Alex's brain' He says with a small smile looking up and grabbing the bag from beside him and beginning to pull out the bunches of flowers he had bought for each of them with some wipes to clean off the graves and starting to get to work with them, 'there's a lot to talk about, I mean it's been two years, so that's not unsurprising, but I haven't forgotten you, how the hell could I when you were my everything, my brothers, I didn't need anything else in the world when we were all together just rocking out as if the world wouldn't be able to break us'

Bobby started by grabbing all the rosaries and crucifixes from Alex's grave and populating some of the other plots with them, he knew Alex's family probably meant well, as in wanting to fix your son rather than embrace him for who he is because 'there's a reputation to uphold', but Alex didn't need them, he was an angel already, the first to comfort, the first to talk, the first to arrive at the first sign of trouble with one of the guys, Alex struggled but he would rather his friends feel safe and as if they belong because he knew how it felt to have neither safety nor a sense of belonging before meeting the boys. 'we were a family even when hell came to our door' he says kneeling again before the plot, where now only the gravestone and a stained glass vase adorned with fine patterns sat. Bobby pulled out a bunch of pink Roses, the colour of Alex's favourite jumper, the one he seemed to live in constantly because it felt like a hug but not one that felt like it would suffocate him if he had a panic attack or got stressed out.

'Rose helped me pick the roses' he smiles a little the phrase clicking in his mind, 'that sounds quite silly and I'm sure Reggie would have had a joke and a half about it, but she said these can symbolise appreciation and urm Gentleness I think it was? I couldn't think of a better person to give them to than you Alex' his smile slips from a happy one to a sad one as he continues to talk, 'You kept us together like glue, you always knew how to bring us down from the darkness, no matter how much it occupied your brain after, you gave the best advice and I wish you had taken a lot of it for yourself because you were so doubtful of your own power even though you held so much spirit within you.' a tear slips out falling onto the flowers gently, 'you were always so selfless Lex, you taught me to see the bigger picture, to not hold back with how I felt or what I thought of something. I wish I had been there to tell you everything would be alright as you did so many times for me and the others, to have given you peace, rather than let you go into the darkness alone'

As soon as he finished talking it felt as if the weight on his shoulders had lessened a little, he took a breath and composed himself pulling a small item from his jacket pocket, it was a little rainbow bracelet, 'I know you may not come back, you could be anywhere in the universe right now, but if and when you do I hope it's going to be a braver world, one where you can dance in the rain and scream that you love your boy at the top of your lungs!' Bobby smiles placing it around the stem of one of the roses. 'don't be afraid to let that light shine'

The cool air around him seemed to lift, sun shining over his shoulder causing him to crack a smile and another tear to fall as he shifted carefully along to Luke's grave,

'fellow protector boy did you keep us well' he says smiling at the decorations on the grave, most likely put there by Luke's parents over time, birthday cards and little trinkets marked with phrases such as 'best son' and 'the lord's angel', he sighs a little when he reaches the second one, 'if only they could have seen how much of a legend you became, the way you cared for us, even though you had a funny way of comfort' he says chuckling a little 'like when you told Reggie to sing because it would make his leg feel better, it's the thought that counts though I guess...I know you weren't the biggest fan of me at first, but I'm glad Reggie dragged me along to the rehearsal to see you guys practice, and of course for letting me stay.' 

He unwraps the flowers and places them carefully in the angel adorned flower holder in the centre of the plot, soft-toned Malva flowers, a symbol of protection and health 'you taught me a lot Luke, if in doubt, rock it out and to always be honest, and I'm sure if you do come back you're gonna haunt me for what I've done because it's sort of the opposite of what you taught me, but I hope you'll understand someday why I did it, why I took those songs, you always said if you love something you should go for it, just like we did taking every gig we could find, passion is powerful and we shouldn't let life get in the way of achieving our dreams, so I took the risk.'

Bobby reaches up and wipes his cheeks, tears seeming to flood out as he takes a deep breath pulling back from the flowers for a moment, 'i want you to know I didn't betray by taking the songs and trying to get them out there, I wanted the world to hear our music to see what sunset curve could have been if things hadn't gone wrong, if you had survived, I want you to know that I tried Luke, I tried my best to get the credit on those cds for you, for your family to know you were a good guy and that you had a future where you could be successful in your dream, I tried to make a tribute and I know that it likely hasn't worked out, that its too late to change anything and everything we ever made will be held up as the wrong person's' he sniffles running a hand through his hair, 'I'm sorry they'll never get to see you for who you really were, the boy with a dream to share with the world, a voice that could soothe a thousand souls and a spirit that I don't think even death has been able to break' 

He cries into his hands, the guilt washing over him, he shouldn't have come, he should have stayed home, he should have forgotten the idea like usual, he was about to stand up until he heard the wind chimes rattling softly in the bag with Reggie's flowers, Luke must have heard him and relief seemed to wash over him. He could do this,

'I don't know what death is like, but people say it can be quite lonely and I doubt your guitar ended up with you, even though it was practically glued to you half the time, even in the form of guitar picks' he chuckles quietly pulling some silver wind chimes from the plastic carrier bag and carefully attaching them to the hook at the top of the stone, 'if the three of you somehow ended up together I'm sure you'll find some way to keep the music alive, I saw these and they just perfectly suit you, I know it's not your six-string but it's still pretty cool, you had impressive pipes' he smiles,untensing his shoulders, as the breeze whips at his hair, ruffling it as Luke used to whenever he would tease Bobby about Reggie.

'I'm glad you agree dork' he says before carefully standing up and moving towards Reggie's plot, where two bunches of now crisp, faded flowers lay, still in their plastic, the labels faded, prices barely visible.

'Goldie' is all he can mutter out, falling in front of the grave onto his hands and knees, the air changing around him as if Luke and Alex were giving them space, he and Reggie were the closest with one another, which made Reggie's passing hurt him the most, his chest felt tight looking at the grubby stone, he knew Reggie's parents had gone through a divorce but it seemed they hadn't visited much either and it made him angry, not just at the fact neither of them seemed to care enough to keep the plot clear but at the realisation that he had neglected his best friend, the boy who spoke about star wars as it kept him alive, His best friend who would wake him up at 7:30 because he was craving pancakes, the boy he loved more than anything in the world. 

'I'm sorry for not being here Reggie, or there when it happened, I should have been with you, holding your hand until that final moment, it would have been less painful than seeing the colour drained from your face, absent of that dorky smile you always seemed to wear, and your eyes so so empty' he mutters to himself, the skies above seem to have grown dark, rain starting to scatter over the graveyard, 'i should have saved you, Reggie, you shouldn't have gone so soon, none of you should but we had a dream to live and we were so close and you had to eat those street dogs, why didn't I give you change to go to that greasy pizza place you loved? or the burgers on 4th, if I had you would still be here, my Goldie, my shining star, we would be sunset curve still, playing the biggest shows and sneaking snacks backstage and just being us, being rockstars and being teenagers for the first time ever' Bobby cries his heart out as he rambles, all the pain of the day seeming to flood out like an eruption, the dam holding it back shattering, his heart thudding against his heart like an earthquake.

'i took it away from us Reggie, I did something so stupid, I made a deal and it got the only people I've ever truly loved killed because I wanted 5 minutes of fame, you always told me I wasn't selfish for wanting more but if you saw what I did and how I just let it happen, you wouldn't feel the same, I didn't think it would go as far as it did, I didn't think death was to be the end of the twist in our story, I never meant for the world to break us all apart...I wish I could go back and I wish you could be here to tell me I'm not the villain, that I was just naive and didn't know any better, but I know you can't be because you're dead, you're fucking dead! and it's my goddamn fault!' he shouts bawling his soul out.

'Bobby, please'

Two words and a familiar voice were just enough to bring him back to reality, it was Reggie's voice, he wasn't sure where it had come from but he was definitely thankful for the timing of it.

He knew Reggie wasn't there, but his brain didn't know any better, he imagined Reggie sat beside him, his head on Bobby's shoulder, telling him not to worry about what happened and focus on the good rather than the bad.

he gives out a little sigh before talking again, a little calmer now, his face still warm with fresh tears,' you taught me how to love Reg, you taught me that just because the world is cruel there is good in it, just because a mistake was made doesn't mean that time won't heal it, just because the person you love is gone, doesn't mean they are....gone' he sniffs beginning to pull the flowers out of the bag before gasping a little in shock.

The closed yellow tulips he had bought were now in full bloom, they weren't even due to open this early, it was like a ray of hope, very much the same way Reggie had been in his life and the band, sunshine on even the darkest of days. 

'thank you for being my everything' Bobby smiles pulling a black and blue beaded necklace out of his pocket,' i rarely saw you without it so I thought you might like it back since you aren't really Reggie without it' he spoke softly, wrapping it carefully around the base of the flowers, letting the metal piece rest in the centre of one of the front stems. He smiled down at his work but realised something was missing, nodding slightly when he realises it, pulling out what seems like a simple piece of material and placing it in front of the three graves. It was no simple banner, it was the first one the band made when they came up with the name.

'One day someone will reveal what we once were, but until then everything I do in my heart will be for Sunset Curve, the band that changed my life....for my brothers and my lover.'

With that he left, heading out of the gate with light shoulders and a free heart.

It was time for moving on and this time he was going to do it right.


End file.
